1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to free-standing floor signs used to indicate warnings, and particularly to methods to improve their usefulness and their economy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing floor signs are typically of plastic construction with signage indicia printed or permanently adhered to paired panels hinged at one end to open to a free-standing triangular shape. In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,369, a protruding sign extension is shown to attach to the hinge and project the sign upwardly.
Other innovations in these signs have been directed to the hinge mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,260 a hinge is presented which hook the panels together by passing an extending portion of one panel into a slot on the other panel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,210 the hinge utilizes detents to lock the barricade into an open position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,186 an engageable hinge is shown which accepts an axial pin member, and the hinge sections are formed as hook-like projections to limit motion.